Touring Car Wiki:Project Flags
This a project page that documents the use of flags. The short form ( and for historical flags not in use) templates are linked to the Flagicon templates. If the flags are not loading properly, try purging the cache. List of Flag Templates Current Country Flags Years in 'bold' indicate that a country has seen usage of a previous flag in Touring Cars ''and the historical flag is currently on the wiki.'' * As the flag of Czechoslovakia, the Czech Republic formed in 1993. † In use since 1848. ‡ In use since 1844. Historical Country Flags Other Flags Country flags that may need to be uploaded in the future DO NOT upload these flags until/unless they are needed in an article. It is very likely that not all of these will be needed on the wiki. * Austria-Hungary: ** Habsburg Monarchy (to 1918) * Germany: ** German Empire: Black-White-Red Flag, 2:3 aspect ratio (1871–1918) ** Weimar Republic: Black-Red-Gold Flag, 2:3 aspect ratio (1918–1933) ** Nazi Germany: Black-White-Red Flag, 3:5 aspect ratio (1933–1935) ** Allied-occupied Germany: C-Pennant (1945–1949) ** Saarland (1947–1956) * Hungary: ** Hungarian part of Austria-Hungary (1867–1918) ** Hungarian Democratic Republic (1918–1919) ** Hungarian Soviet Republic (1919) ** Hungary (1920–1946) ** Hungary (1946–1949, 1956–1957) ** Communist Hungary (1949–1956) ** Hungarian Revolution (coat of arms cut out) (1956) * United Kingdom: ** England ** Ireland (pre-split from UK) ** Isle of Man ** Northern Ireland (currently does not have an official flag) ** Scotland ** Wales * United States of America: ** 45-star flag (1896–1908) * Zimbabwe: ** Zimbabwe-Rhodesia (1979) * Additionally: ** The USSR and related flags. ** Yugoslavia and related flags. Notes Country changes notes As stated above, not all flags need uploading. This section should serve only as an explanation of how flags and nationalities may change for certain people and organisations over time. * Austria-Hungary existed between 1867 and 1918. Austria and Hungary typically used their own flags for civil purposes. The Austrian flag used is the current flag ( ), Hungary had a flag slightly different to the current version (not uploaded). * Czechoslovakia ( ) split into the Czech Republic and Slovakia in 1993. The Czech Republic used the old Czechoslovak flag ( ), while Slovakia created a new flag ( ). * Germany had many internal changes, and hence many flags, up to World War II. After the War, Germany was occupied by the Allied Forces, and until 1949 did not have a national government or flag during this time. The C-Pennant (not uploaded) was the closest to a national flag during this time. After Germany was split, West Germany (FRG, ) and East Germany (GDR, ) used the same flag until 1959, when the GDR added a coat of arms. Saarland had their own flag until they were absorbed into the FRG. In 1990, the FRG and GDR were reunified, using the FRG's flag. ** Drivers typically drove under either the FRG or the GDR in the early years of F1, but later on, drivers (such as Jochen Mass) drove under the German flag rather than the West German flag. * The Republic of Ireland was officially part of the United Kingdom until 1922, but the revolutionary republic broke away in 1919. The British Flag did not change. * Zimbabwe declared independence in 1980 ( ). Was called the Federation of Rhodesia and Nyasaland from 1953 to 1963 and 1964 to 1965 ( ). Split into Northern Rhodesia (now Zambia), Southern Rhodesia ( ) (now Zimbabwe) and Nyasaland (now Malawi). Southern Rhodesia became Rhodesia in 1965 ( , later ), Zimbabwe-Rhodesia in 1979 (not uploaded), which became Southern Rhodesia in the same year before independence in 1980. * The USSR and Yugoslavia did not have any major links with F1 before they split into their constituent states. Specificities regarding flag changes While most flag changes officially take place on 1 January, there are exceptions, which are documented below: * When the US Flag changes, the change officially takes place on 4 July. This means that the Indy 500, which takes place in May, uses the older flag in years in which the flag is changed (e.g. the 1959 Indy 500 uses the 1912 flag rather than the 1959 flag). Other notes * Drivers from the United Kingdom drive under the British flag, regardless of which constituent country they are from. Category:Flags Category:Projects Category:Community